<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sansa's Fate by cmyatt01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912976">Sansa's Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01'>cmyatt01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And the comments were quite fun there as well, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Bran is NOT Evil, Dark!Jonerys (kind of), Do NOT read if you like Sansa, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Dany know how to play the game, Jonerys, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Please check my original posting for better tags, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa wants to be Jon's Queen, Tyrion is Not an Idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning of Jon's true parentage, Sansa decides she deserves to be Jon's Queen.</p><p>**NOT for Sansa Fans**</p><p>**REPOSTED**</p><p>**7/13 - edited and formatting corrected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sansa's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa barely noticed the crunching of the snow beneath her boots as she absentmindedly made her way back towards Winterfell’s main keep after the Stark family meeting in the Godswood. During this meeting, Sansa had told Jon how she did not trust <strong><em>his</em></strong> Queen because she was a Targaryen and no Targaryen could ever be trusted. She went on to say, Daenerys was not one of them and she would <strong>never</strong> be one of them. Jon then passionately told them of all her accomplishments in Essos – how she had freed those who had been enslaved by the Masters and how she had built a better world. He told them how <em>Dany</em> saved his life and the lives of his companions beyond the Wall when they foolishly went on a mission to bring proof of the Army of the Dead to Cersei... Sansa wanted to gag when Jon had to wipe the tears from his eyes as he informed them she had lost one of her sons in the process of saving them from their stupidity. Jon praised her because she put her war against Cersei Lannister on hold so she could bring all of her troops to Winterfell and fight for the North. How she listened to Sansa’s own advice to delay the march back south for a moon turn to allow their armies time to rest and heal before ripping the Lannister Usurper out, root and stem.</p><p>Jon then made them swear beneath the Heart Tree that they would keep what he told them next a secret. After she and Arya nodded and vowed they would not tell, he and Bran proceeded to tell them the truth about his parents. That if no <em>Targaryen</em> could ever be trusted, she could not trust him… because he was born Aegon Targaryen. He was not their brother. He was their cousin. He is the <em><strong>trueborn</strong> </em>son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.</p><p>Arya quickly embraced her brother, apologizing profusely for being stupid and proclaiming to Jon that he would always be her brother. Arya admitted she was jealous that Jon had been spending so much time with the Targaryen Queen and had yet to spar with her in the courtyard. She then told, <em>their cousin,</em> if he trusted Daenerys… that if he believed <em>she</em> was the Queen Westeros needed she would support her and use her skills to make sure King’s Landing was taken without bloodshed.</p><p>Sansa however, wanted to burst into tears. She was in disbelief. Her father lied to her. She did not need to throw herself at Joffrey to become Queen… All this time she could have married Jon and been his Queen. Jon never would have been cruel to her. He never would have abused her like Joffrey and the Lannisters. She never would have had to marry the Imp. Jon never would have raped her like Ramsay. Jon would have treated her like the Queen she was born to be.</p><p>After Jon and Arya broke their embrace, he made his way over to her. She could see the pleading in his eyes as he told her he gave up his crown to save the North and to please give Daenerys a chance. That she was not her father. To please trust him even though his was born Aegon Targaryen. Sansa absentmindedly nodded her head and stated she would…</p><p>As she made her way back to the main keep, her mind was spinning. She needed to come up with a way to become Queen she had been born to be and this was her golden opportunity. She did not spend the last seven years of her life as a mindless little bird… She had learned from Cersei and Littlefinger and it was time to put those lessons to the test. She had noticed that over the last few days there appeared to be a rift between her brother… no cousin… and the Dragon Whore. She would use this to her advantage to get what she wanted.</p><p>She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked straight into something. She looked down and saw Lord Tyrion and a smile spread across her face as she thought of a plan.<em> Jon is a man… he has a better claim to the throne… The North will want him on the Iron Throne over Daenerys. They will want a Northerner as Queen… It is common for cousins to marry… This is how I will become Queen!</em></p><p>In her mind she could see herself being crowned queen. She could see herself sitting in the high chair at Winterfell… <em>No in the Throne Room in King’s Landing</em>, as a silver circlet was placed atop her smooth Tully red hair. <em>Jon's first love was a Redhead - he broke his vows for a Wildling with fire-kissed hair. I bet he was imagining me has he fucked that savage whore</em>… A smirk spread across her face as she imagined all the people bowing to her.</p><p>She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted most. She told tell Tyrion Jon’s secret, knowing that he would tell Varys and it was only a matter of time before the people of Westeros turned against the Dragon Bitch… Then all she would have to do is use the weapon between her legs and Jon would be hers.</p><p>Little did she know, Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen, was fiercely loyal to the woman who saved his life in Essos. After Sansa disappeared into the castle, he found his Queen and told her everything Sansa had told him.</p><p>Sansa went back to her room to prepare herself for what she needed to complete that night… She was going to seduce Jon… Then he would be forced to marry her when she said she was with his child. The plan was perfect. In a moon turn, she would finally be Queen of the North - as she should have all along. Westeros would support her husband’s claim to the Iron Throne. She would then order them to march South and take the Throne for the Rightful Heir… Then she would be Queen of everything and the Dragon Bitch would be left with nothing.</p><p>To prepare, she bathed in a tub infused with the same lavender oils and Essosi spices the whore used because there must be something about that scent that caused Jon’s cock to throb with want… with need for her tight little cunt. After her bath, she donned her finest sheer silk shift and completed the look with a green and gold silk robe that had been a gift from Margaery… <em>Another fucking bitch that stole what should have been mine.</em></p><p>After dressing, she grabbed a carafe of Arbor Gold, that had a few drops of a tonic she was told was used by the whores in Winter Town to seduce men from the ale houses, and made her way through the servants passages to Jon’s chambers. When she arrived, she pushed the door open and was surprised by what she saw… She saw Jon, down on one knee, asking the Dragon Bitch to marry him.</p><p>“Yes, my sweet nephew. A thousand times, yes I will marry you,” Daenerys cried. She then took Jon’s hand, placed it on her flat stomach and continued, “And together, we will break the wheel. We will rule Westeros together… with our child by our side.”</p><p>“Dany, you’re with child?" Jon breathed out. Sansa could hear the prayer in her <em>cousin's</em> tone - as though he was begging his false old gods that what the foreign dragon whore was saying was true. </p><p>As Dany nodded wordlessly, Sansa could see the glassiness in her amethyst eyes.</p><p>"I told you that witch was not a reliable source of information," Jon murmured before he pressed his lips together with the dragon whore's in a searing kiss. </p><p>The rightful Queen of the North... <em>Westeros</em> - could hear the relief in Jon's voice and she could not take it anymore! Jon was supposed to be down on one knee, begging her to be his queen. She was supposed to be telling Jon she would be growing round with his child. Jon was supposed to be kissing her passionately!</p><p>“NO!” Sansa exclaimed as she burst through the door. “DON’T YOU DARE!”</p><p>Jon whipped his body around to face her, quirked his brow and questioned, “Sansa, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“She is toxic, Jon! Don’t listen to her… She is lying! She is not pregnant with your child! She just wants to be Queen! She doesn’t deserve it! She has not suffered everything I have suffered to get to where I am today!” Sansa blubbered as the tears dripped down her cheeks. “Father and Mother promised me I was going to marry the Prince… That I would have his babies and be his Queen… Don’t you see Jon, I am supposed to be your Queen because they promised me I was going to marry the Prince and be Queen!”</p><p>Jon and Daenerys stared at Sansa as if she had grown a second head. The two then shared a look before turned back toward that sobbing redhead.</p><p>“You really want to be my Queen?” Jon queried as he stood from where he had been kneeling on the ground.</p><p>“Yes, more than anything! I deserve it! I prepared the North for winter in your absence. I have proved that I am a good leader and Queen.”</p><p>“Jon, my love, why don’t we let her prove her worth?” Daenerys sweet voice sounded.</p><p>The love in her tone made Sansa cringe. Marriages were not supposed to be for love, they were for power and creating alliances.</p><p>“What would you suggest?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Targaryens have been known to take more than one wife,” Daenerys shrugged.  </p><p>“Why don't we sit down and drink the wine she has brought and discuss our options,” Jon replied.</p><p>This is bad , Sansa thought. She could not allow Daenerys to drink the wine because of the tonic… The last thing she needed was for both dragons to be horny at the same time. Then she remembered her mother always abstained from drinking wine while with child because the Maester stated it could cause harm to the babe. She smiled as she kindly replied, “Your Grace, you are with child. It is not healthy for the babe to drink wine during your pregnancy… Nevertheless, I would love to sit down and discuss how we strike an alliance.</p><p>A few moments later, Sansa and Daenerys were sitting at the table – There were only two chairs, so Jon being the gentleman he was, allowed the two women to sit. She had filled two glasses with the spiked wine and another with water.</p><p>“So, Sansa,” Jon started as he picked up his glass of wine. He took a sip. “Would you like to become my second Queen? Do you want to carry my spare heirs in your womb? Do you want to help improved the lives of those in King’s Landing?”</p><p>
  <em>No! I don’t want to share being Queen! I don’t want to just be a broodmare! I don’t want to help the lives of the greedy southerners! I want people to look at me and fear me! I have proven I am strong and a capable leader! Nevertheless, I will have to play their game… The Lords of the North will never allow their king to have two lives… And Daenerys is with child already… That is nothing a little moon tea won’t fix… I will slip some into her morning juice… It is still early in her pregnancy, she will think she has just had a miscarriage.</em>
</p><p>“Yes, Jon… I would love to be your second Queen. I would love to carry your little princes and princesses in my womb, as I was born to do.”</p><p>“Why? Tell me why I should take a second Queen?” Jon asked taking another sip of wine</p><p><em>Because it is my birthright! You never should have been named King in the North! The only reason the Lords named you King is because little Lyanna Mormont wants your cock!</em>  Sansa wanted to scream. However, she took a deep drink from her wine chalice and replied with the most logical answer, “To form an everlasting alliance with the North. By uniting us though marriage, it might help to erase some of the pain of the past... You know, since the North believes<em> your birth father</em> kidnapped and raped your mother.”</p><p>"She is right," Daenerys murmured, "The North does think poorly of my brother because they believed the rantings of Robert Baratheon."</p><p>"Maybe we should have Bran tell them the truth... That Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar to escape a loveless marriage." Jon mused before he paused and took another sip of his wine. "Though, I do not think I am ready to tell them the truth of my birth. That I an their trueborn son." </p><p>"I think we should tell the Lords and Ladies of the Nor..." Sansa began when suddenly, she began to feel woozy and her mouth went as dry as the deserts of Dorne. She took another sip of her wine and as she went to place the cup back on the table, it fell from her hand. The copper wine cup clattered on the ground and wine spilled all over the floor. Her arms felt like lead. <em>What the fuck is happening to me?</em></p><p>“Sansa are you alright?” The Dragon Whore asked, placing her hand on Sansa’s arm. For a moment, Sansa thought she heard concern in her tone and compassion in her touch.</p><p>Sansa tried to speak, to tell them she was fine, but she could not speak. She could not move her arms or legs. Her body was paralyzed where she sat in the chair. Her eyes met the Daenerys’ but the look on her face was unreadable, so she moved her gaze to Jon’s. However, instead of finding concern in his eyes he saw anger.</p><p>The Rightful King slammed his cup down on the hearth and turned around to face her. “Lord Tyrion and Bran were right!”</p><p><em>Tyrion and Bran were right? What? What were they right about?</em> She wanted to scream, but the words would not leave her throat.</p><p>“Tyrion came to see me this afternoon… He told me of your little conversation on the battlement. That you told him of Jon parentage and asked him to tell Varys so his little birds could spread the song,” The Dragon Queen stated icily.</p><p>
  <em>No! Tyrion swore he would help me! He knows what is best for the realm! He knows that Jon on the Iron Throne with me as his Queen is what the Seven Kingdoms needs! I even promised him he would continue to be the Hand of the King as well as the Lord of Casterly Rock!</em>
</p><p>“Bran came to see me a short time ago,” Jon gritted out as he stomped over to where she was sitting. “He told me of your little visit with Tyrion… He told me how you broke the sacred oath you made to me under the Heart Tree by telling him the truth about my parentage. He then told me how you were planning to seduce me by putting a tonic in my wine. Why the fuck do, you think I did not drink any of it… I just pretended!”</p><p>
  <em>He did not drink the wine… NO! NO! NO! NO! This is not happening! Why is everyone betraying me!  </em>
</p><p>“I also know that in a fortnight you would claim to the Lords and Ladies I took advantage of you and that you were pregnant with my child… You were planning to force me into a marriage I did not and will never want or desire.” Jon then glared at her as he continued.  “Even if it were good for the realm, I could never forge an alliance with a scheming <em> little girl </em> like you...  Like a prissy little bitch who treated the dirt on the bottoms of your shoes better than you treated me growing up.”</p><p><em>If Father would have told me the truth of who you really were, I would have treated you better. I would have loved you. My mother would have loved you and pushed for our union!</em> Sansa wanted to scream, but because of the poison, she was mute.</p><p>“Dany, my love, can you please remind me what the punishment is for treason?” Jon asked venomously, not pulling his cold stare away from the Lady of Winterfell</p><p>“Death,” She stated resolutely. “The punishment for treason is... and always will be <b> <em>death</em> </b>.”</p><p>She could feel the tears streaming down her face as her heart started pounding erratically. <em> There is no way Jon will kill me! I am his family. I am sorry Jon… Please don’t kill me. </em></p><p>“Dany, she is my sister. I cannot kill her. Even though I am a Targaryen, I was raised as a Stark and my honor will not allow it because I am not a kinslayer,” Jon stated as his gaze moved to the Dragon Queen. Sansa could hear the compassion in his tone.</p><p>
  <em> Thank the seven! </em>
</p><p>“But,” he continued. “Seeing as we have yet to marry, and treason was committed against you as well… It would not be kinslaying for you to carry out the sentence.”</p><p>Sansa was petrified. She knew she was going to die. <em>Why did I open my big mouth? Why did I trust Tyrion Lannister? I should have known Bran was spying on her and that he would go to Jon. Bran did not want to be Lord of Winterfell… He did not want to be lord of anything. So if I went south, Bran would have been forced into a role he did not desire, so of course he betrayed me.</em></p><p>“My love,” the Queen cooed as she stood from her chair and pulled Jon to his feet. “I believe we should think this over. There is no need to rush and make a rash decision. The potion Sansa used in the wine will take at least a half day to start subsiding. I believe there are many things we could be doing to help aid in our decision making process.”</p><p>“And what would these many things include, my Queen?” Jon practically purred as he cupped the Dragon Whore’s cheek.</p><p>Sansa did not hear what she whispered into her brother’s ear, but whatever it was caused her brother to growl. The next thing she knew, Jon cleared the table of the cups and the pitcher or wine, sweeping it to the floor with his arm. Then he lifted Queen Daenerys, sitting her onto the table before pulling her into a passionate kiss.</p><p>The Lady of Winterfell watched as her brother ripped the Dragon Queen’s clothes from her body. He then laid her down and kissed down her chest to her cunt, leaving a trail of slick saliva. Sansa felt a foreign sensation in the pit of her stomach… something she had not felt since she was a naïve little girl dreaming of making princes with her golden lion. She then felt a tingling between her thighs… Her cunt was pulsating with need as he watched her brother feasted on the Dragon Queen’s honeyed pussy.</p><p>She wished she was the one on the table being ravished by her older bastard brother… Not bastard brother… The true king of Westeros.</p><p>“Jon please,” Daenerys screamed. “I need you… I need your cock to fill my tight greedy cunt. Please!”</p><p>Sansa then watched in awe as her brother stripped before her. When his leathers dropped to the floor, his hard length bobbed in front of her face… It was long and thick and red and weeping at the tip. The sight made her mouth water. She could feel herself drooling. She wanted to grab her brother’s -<em> cousin's</em> - cock and pull it into her mouth. She wanted him to fuck her face. Yet, she could do nothing but sit there and stare as Jon aligned his cock with the whore’s dripping cunt. He groaned as he thrusted his cock into her cunt. When Daenerys cried out in pleasure, Sansa wanted to cry out in frustration. <em>He should be fucking me!</em></p><p>“You like watching your brother fuck his Queen,” Jon asked as the sound of him repeatedly slamming his perfect thick cock into aunt’s pussy filled the chamber. “To think this will never be you… You will never know how it feels to have your cunt filled with the King’s cock because you’re a treasonous, lying, manipulative bitch.”</p><p>After watching, Jon and Daenerys fuck in front of her for hours they both appeared sated. While they were cuddling naked on top of the table just inches in front of her, Daenerys whispered something in Jon’s ear. He smiled at her and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Sansa,” Daenerys stated as they sat up on the table. “We have decided your fate.”</p><p><em>Just kill me,</em> Sansa wanted to scream.</p><p>“We noticed that you seemed to have enjoyed yourself over the last few hours…” Jon started before the Dragon Whore cut in, and began speaking once more.</p><p>“Therefore we have decided you will be coming with us to King’s Landing to be one of my Ladies in waiting. That way, every night you can enjoy the love your brother and I share.”</p><p>Sansa wanted to cry. She knew she would never be queen and now knowing it would be her fate to watch her brother fuck his chosen queen every night was a fate worse than death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>